Title Coming Soom
by XxSmimabrixX
Summary: Summary inside. Albus and Sirius are still alive. Pairings: DM & OC and BZ & OC. This is my first story, please be nice. Reviews and constructive critizism welcome.
1. Prologue

The American Street Racer 

And 

The Slytherin Prince

By: **XxSmimabrixX**

**Summary: Before the war, Voldemort gave birth to twins, but he had to separate them so they wouldn't be destroyed. Now, almost 18 years later, they will come face to face at Hogwarts. They also catch the attention of 2 Slytherins: Draco Malfoy and Blais Zambini.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Isabella and Alexa. The rest belong to J. K. Rowling.**

**Prologue**

**"ISABELLA MARIE NEILSEN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" shouted a middle-aged woman with dark auburn hair with a few streaks of grey running through it and deep emerald green eyes framed by thick eyelashes, up the stairs to a white door with two pieces of yellow caution tape on her door, forming a "X." **

"**ONE MINUTE MAMA!" came Isabella's voice from behind the door, which belonged to a young woman, about 17 with shoulder-length ebony hair with lime green streaks running through it and sapphire eyes, with dark lashes. Isabella stood about 5' 7" and had a slim/lithe/slender build, which caused girls at her high school to become envious of her.**

**The older woman shrugged, "MAKE IT A QUICK MINUTE! YOU'RE GONNA MISS THE PLANE!"**

**"No need to yell Mama. I won't miss it. It doesn't leave for another half an hour," Isabella replied as she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs wearing a black and lime green plaid skirt with matching thigh high socks with black platform boots that laced up the front. She was also wearing a short-sleeved black button-up shirt with a lime green tie. She had her black messenger bag with Gir from ****Invader Zim**** on it, over her shoulder.**

**"I know, Honey. But you have to admit, you were cutting it pretty close. I just don't want you to miss the opportunity to meet your family," Isabella's mother, Rachelle, replied as she handed Isabella a couple of chocolate Pop Tarts and pushed her out of the house. **

**"You'll always be my family," she said as she hugged her mother before she made her way to the airport. **_**'**_**This is gonna be a long day**_**,'**_** she thought to herself as she caught a yellow taxi cab to the Ney York City Airport, where she'd spend the summer with her biological father and twin sister.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alexa Richardson stared at her laptop, not believing what she was reading. She moved her dark crimson hair out of her dark grey eyes.**

**"Dude, what the fuck?" she muttered quietly as she reread the e-mail she got the night before.**

_**Dear Miss Riddle,**_

_**We are pleased to announce that you and your twin sister shall meet your biological father tomorrow night at 7:00 pm at the Leaky Cauldron, in London, England. An identical e-mail has been sent to your sister and she'll be arriving from New York City about five minutes before you. I pray that you are able to attend.**_

'**Strange. No sender,' Alexa thought as she shut down her laptop and got ready for the day. She walked over to her closet and pulled on a pair of black jeans, her combat boots, and a white camisole with the words "You Say Bitch Like It's a Bad Thing" in black letters. She completed the ensemble she put her hair in a loose bun and applied some black eyeliner.**

**She walked over to her desk, unplugged her laptop, put it in her carrier, and headed downstairs and out the door to the airport to meet her family.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Are you sure this is wise, Albus? We are reuniting the Dark Lord and his two daughters after all," replied an old woman with grey hair, looking up from a clay bowl with a purplish liquid inside, to an older man with white hair and beard.**

**"Do not worry, Minerva. I know what I'm doing," Dumbledore answered, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief behind his half moon spectacles.**

"**I hope you're right. I hope you're right."**


	2. Ch 1  Tale of Two Sisters

**Chapter One-A Tale of Two Sisters**

**Isabella "Izzy" Neilsen sat looking out at the night sky through the plane window. 'I wonder what my family will be like?' she thought as she pulled out her IPod Video and started to listen to "Misery Business" by Paramore. She was so wrapped up in her music that she didn't even notice that a young woman with dark crimson hair sat down next to her.**

"**Is this seat taken?" the mystery woman asked, causing Izzy to look up.**

"**I don't think so. I'm Isabella. You are?" she asked trying to start a conversation and holding out her hand for the other girl to take it.**

**"Alexa," she replied as she took Izzy's hand, causing a lime green spark to go up each of their arms. The two girls quickly took their hands away.**

"**Did you feel that?" they asked at the same time, before silence overcame them.**

**It was Isabella who answered first, "I did. But is was probably just a coincidence. Unless…"**

**"Unless what?" Alexa asked.**

"**Unless…we're sisters. Twins to be exact. I mean, we have the same shaped eyes, same nose. Basically, we have the same face and body, only we each have slight changes," Isabella answered.**

**The rest of the plane ride was silent, except the two sisters who decided to get to know one another.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Stage One, complete."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Luciusssss," Voldemort hissed as he petted Nagini.**

**"Yes, Milord?"**

**"I want you to prepare the two roomsssss in the Northwessssst Tower. We are about to add two more members."**

**"Very well, Milord. Should I alert the others?"**

**"Yesssss. For tonight...we celerbrate."**


End file.
